


Peddle to the Metal

by DaFishi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony, Babies, Birth giving, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE TONY, Omega Steve, Pregnancy, Tony is a mess, and Steve is honestly so calm, he doesn’t know what’s happeneing, im sorry i had to, it scares Tony even more, poor guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Steve goes into labor and Tony has no fucking clue what the hell is going on.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 53





	Peddle to the Metal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fastandfurious4l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastandfurious4l/gifts).



> I wrote the fic after I did the tags and all that shit.
> 
> Wierd huh

“Tony, it’s just a drive,” Steve says calmly.

“What the fuck do you mean it’s a drive, you’re giving birth, we have to get to the hospital,” Tony hisses.

“This is your third child, how do you not know what’s happening?” Peter asks incredulously.

Mia snorts. “Dad panics more than Aunty Pepper when she crosses a deadline.”

Steve turns around, shocked. “She crosses deadlines?”

“No, but I assumed,” Mia explains.

Steve makes a noise of understanding and returns to his original sitting position.

***

“Why is there so much traffic?” Tony snaps.

“Dad, we’re in a hospital waiting hall?” Peter asks slowly, incredibly confused.

“That isn’t the point,” Tony argues.

Mia rolls her eyes.

Tony can hear the distant sounds of labored breathing and the words, ‘push’, being said inside the hospital room.

During Peter, Tony passed out and during Mia, he panicked so they decided it was best if he stayed out of the room.

Granted it was fair, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t upset.

“Would you stop pacing, you’re giving me anxiety,” Mia finally asks.

“They were supposed to be out by now,” Tony insists.

As if on cue, the nurse appears outside with a big smile on her face and a bundle in her arms.

“Your omega is inside resting. What would you like to name her?” The nurse asks politely.

Tony holds the little girl so delicately, you would have thought she was porcelain.

“Sarah. Sarah Maria Rogers-Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
